<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雨 by labrnth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339890">雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth'>labrnth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commission [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commission work, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>窗外開始下雨了。<br/>他伸出手，去拽住對方的後頸。他們共呼吸，他們相觸，他們接了一個吻。<br/>他們在雨掩飾下相愛，也不忘牽手走出大雨。</p><p> </p><p>琉璃x藤原蝶蝶，現代篇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commission [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>謝謝redden的委託，這次是同捆包三題的委託。分別是親吻、描寫細節、和小小的車，把它們串成了一章。<br/>附上孩子的介紹&gt; https://chouandruri.weebly.com/character.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　剛開始的幾次性事沒有那麼順利，但是因為初嘗快感又令人愛不釋手。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　睡午覺不是蝶蝶的本意，他只是午飯後窩在琉璃身側看書。身邊的戀人原本還一下一下地觸碰他，嚷嚷自己「醉飯了」、「愛睏了」，那隻手摟摟肩膀又摸摸腰，偶爾纏了還要偷咬一兩口，蝶蝶沒有特別留心，結果在看完一章後扭頭一看，對方已經睡著了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　他也就跟著放下書本小睡了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　再次醒來太陽已經沉了一些，厚重的窗簾把逐漸退去的日光擋在外面。室內的昏暗是一種涼爽，陰陰灰灰的，貼上肌膚又讓人一身寒意，想多貼近誰去取暖。琉璃撐著頭在看他，大抵是已經醒來片刻，當蝶蝶對上那對情感溫柔地要溢出的雙眼，他靠上去輕輕蹭了對方的嘴角。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　他讓琉璃小心翼翼地幫他擴張，漫長的前戲給他太多時間思考、讓他慌張。蝶蝶在琉璃要放入第二根手指時被逼出生理性的淚水；當對方俯下身子來，哄誘地給蝶蝶好多親吻，一面慢慢地把下半身擠進他的體內，他急促地吸氣，覺得身體裡的空氣也要被擠得一乾二淨。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　當蝶蝶微微抬起頭，燈光投在半閉的眼瞼上，他才發現那盞床頭燈沒有關。自覺表情應該相當難看，哭得一把鼻涕一把淚，他下意識舉起手臂要把臉擋住、想抗拒琉璃的目光。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　剛剛的淚水濕了枕頭大半，琉璃輕觸蝶蝶被蹭濕的臉頰，理所當然地拉開他遮擋的手，嘴唇觸碰蝶蝶眼角的時候，他便在安撫性質的親吻下輕輕顫抖。即使琉璃壞心眼也是捨不得他這樣哭鼻子的，琉璃用最根本的肌膚相貼去安慰他，一再地告訴他沒事、別哭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　接著蝶蝶聽見雨聲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　午後的驟雨來得急促，敲打在玻璃上，要一股作氣竄進臥室裡，好像他們渾身是汗、浸泡在名為性愛的大雨裡還不夠一樣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　下雨了。蝶蝶這樣說。他皺著臉，琉璃抬起他的腿，正好把性器重新沒入他的體內，狹窄又溫暖的後穴脹得他後腦勺發麻，卻飽滿地令他不敢喊停。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　琉璃喃喃著「是啊」回應他，一邊叨叨起還好剛剛沒曬衣服。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　他親吻著蝶蝶的太陽穴，那裡剛好有一滴汗水要落下。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　戀人之間的親密倒也不是說一一細數對方的優點，反而是那些暴露在另一伴面前的缺點才是難得。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　琉璃讀著雜誌上的文字，不贊同也不反對，只覺得好笑，什麼時候旁觀者也可以對兩個人之間的情感指手劃腳了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　蝶蝶埋首在電腦前敲敲打打，眉頭深鎖的樣子不用詢問也知道是在寫報告。當在同個房間裡的琉璃翻過書頁看到了覺得滑稽的段落沒忍住，笑出聲，蝶蝶也沒有忍住，抬起頭眼神一瞪，齒間就迸出一個響亮而不滿的嘖聲。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　琉璃噤聲了。小小的衝突不是誰的錯，那是蝶蝶在平日耐心待人的個性下不小心溢出的些許焦躁，尤其是在他寫報告寫得投入的時候。如果琉璃突然大笑打斷他的思緒，或是唐突湊過來摟住他的肩膀，蝶蝶會渾身一震，轉頭看琉璃的眼神透露出平時不易見到的不耐煩；再多些還會粗聲粗氣開口，努力控制自己的語氣卻還是失敗地要琉璃別吵他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　他只是累了，琉璃知道。待會兒等蝶蝶放鬆下來，休息時，靠過去默默泡好一杯他喜歡的茶，揉揉他的肩膀、在他的臉頰上落下一吻，就好。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　片刻後蝶蝶找到半躺在沙發上的琉璃，安安靜靜走過去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　當琉璃問他怎麼了，對方只是應了聲，猶豫了一下才伸手抱住他，把臉也埋進琉璃胸口處。那是一種低調說著對不起的方式。蝶蝶用悶悶的聲音說起報告的著落，又問他要不要一起去買菜。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　下午四點十七分，小茶几上的時鐘滴答滴答響。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　就像外面的雨一樣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　琉璃「哎」了一聲，掌心在蝶蝶的背上摩娑。他把下巴靠在對方頭頂上，說明天再上超市。低低的聲音在蝶蝶耳邊輕蹭著、一下一下在耳膜上彈跳，琉璃說得小聲，似乎在告訴他什麼不可洩漏的天機，差點被雨聲蓋過。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「下雨了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　有點懶得出門。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　原來是懶病犯了的秘密。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>　　3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　有一次的午後，蝶蝶到學校交什麼文件。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　明明看到天氣預報說下午也許會有突如其來的雷陣雨，也被塞了摺疊傘，那把傘卻被放在玄關忘了收進包裡。被知道了琉璃估計會露出吃驚的表情，明明平常不是會落東西的人。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　他看著一旁的研究生抱著原文書也就急急忙忙衝向宿舍了，只揹了一個背包的他又客氣什麼呢。踩了好多個水坑就這樣淋雨往公車站遮遮掩掩地跑去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　他前腳踏進門，琉璃就從沙發上醒來了，迷迷糊糊地拍了拍脖子抬起眼皮看他，嘴裡還在咕噥什麼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　當琉璃過來，微微彎下腰來蹭上他的脖頸，那裏還有幾縷溼答答的頭髮。剛睡醒的大叔不掩飾地嗅聞他身上的味道，行道樹上的灰塵和雨水的氣味摻在溫和的、琉璃自己的味道裡，聞起來涼爽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　下雨了。蝶蝶說，笑得心虛。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　同樣的話會出現在不同的場合，每一次的結果也有所不同，好似爬梯子那種遊戲，直走又拐彎。而這個場合，在冒雨回家的下午，在客廳裡頂著一條從浴室裡抓出來地毛巾被來回搓揉頭髮，也許就是應該接吻的時候。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　琉璃從毛巾和濕漉漉的頭髮之間找到蝶蝶的臉，低下頭把嘴唇柔柔印上去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　抿了抿雙唇，也不知道是不是嚐到了雨水的味道，他的嘴裡還碎念著「怎麼讓我這麼操心」，字句違背著語氣透露出的寵。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　大概是淋了雨的緣故。當蝶蝶聽到他的話，淺淺笑起來，彎起的眼角堆積笑意，那對眸子蒙上了一層水氣，好似被細雨打濕的玻璃，不均勻地透著糊糊的光暈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　這讓琉璃忍不住在心裡嘆了一口氣，笑自己完蛋，怎麼就當起詩人了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　當然不忘再次靠過去給淋濕的戀人一個綿長的吻。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　分開後蝶蝶一邊擦拭自己的長髮往臥室去，後頭琉璃叫著說他等會兒把乾的衣服送進去別鎖門，別費神找衣服了趕緊沖一沖別著涼。當蝶蝶讓身子暖和了，還換上了乾爽的衣服，會有一杯蜂蜜牛奶被塞到他的手裡，避免他的指尖冰涼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　琉璃摟著他窩在沙發上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　外頭雨勢轉小了。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>